El equilibrio de tu corazon
by Rena.r.x
Summary: han pasado ya 4 meses despues de la ultima batalla con Galaxia, una boda se aproxima pero ahora el verdadero caos hace presencia y ahora ningun futuro esta predicho...S&S espero les guste dejen comentarios ciao
1. Lo que necesitaba escuchar

Hola bueno soy Little Rei, y les presento una fic basado en la historia y personajes de Sailor Moon con algunas ideas mías, la historia es de S&S además de ser la continuación de Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, espero les guste y que dejen mucho comentarios, Ciao.

**El Equilibrio de tu Corazón **

4 meses después de la batalla con Galaxia, en la Tierra, en algun lugar de Tokio, la princesa de la luna se encontraba observando el hermoso cielo donde la luna y las estrellas brillaban con el mas calido de los resplandores, y a pesar del hermoso paisaje, los ojos de la princesa se encontraban inundados por una atmósfera de nostalgia y melancolía, sin inmutarse si quiera por lo hermoso y romántico del ambiente.

Luna.- Serena ya duérmete por favor, mañana llegaras tarde otra vez, además recuerda que pronto acabara tu primer año de preparatoria y se acercan los extraordinarios que seguramente presentaras si no eres mas responsable con tu escuela.

Serena.- Luna? –la mira reflejando la mas completa seriedad pero con una expresión confusa - cuanto falta?

Luna.- Serena – con un tono de comprensión y resignación – tu nunca cambias es por eso que no duermes cierto – aparece una comprensiva sonrisa en el rostro de esa linda gatita – muy poco Serena, pronto una nueva era con la protección y el cuidado de los príncipes llegara, muy pronto, en cuanto salgas de la preparatoria podrás casarte con Darien y nada se interpondrá en su eterno amor (recuerden que en el anime Darien le regala un anillo "de compromiso", además de que en el manga la historia termina cuando Darien y Serena se van a casar) – lo dice con mucha dulzura –

Serena.- suspira – es cierto – su mirada sigue perdida y sin brillo – Darien es el amor de mi vida y el esta con migo – regresa y ve a luna con una grata sonrisa.

Luna.- Claro Serena, Darien te ama y tu a el, su futuro es hermoso, cuanta con ello.

Serena.- Tienes razón, lo se- suspira- Gracias luna- _necesitaba escuchar eso_-

Luna.- mmmm de nada supongo – muy extrañada por la contestación de la chica –

Serena.- regresa a su cama– buenas noches luna que descanses – espero soñar una vez mas con el – suspira y se duerme

Luna – nunca cambias Serena – sonríe tiernamente y se acurruca

**Flash Back **

_Serena.- ojala esta noche sueñe con mi querido Tuxedo Max-_

**Termina**

Luna suspira y se duerme

-------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente en la cafetería Pim Pom…

Todas.- ¡Hola Rei!

Rei.- Hola chicas

Mina.- Oye y esa revista, déjame ver, que!!!!!!!!! (Con su encantador grito) que están buscando al famoso grupo Three Ligths, ya que no pueden controlar las millones de demandas de sus fans.

Emy.- Si, recuerdo haber escuchado un reportaje en la televisión, parece que no han podido olvidar sus canciones, ni a ellos. –lo dice muy triste –

Lita.- Claro por supuesto nadie podría olvidar a esos chicos-

Entonces serena siente como su corazón la traición, esta apunto de soltar una lágrima cuando, de repente…

Rei.- Demonios (se para bruscamente golpeando la mesa)

Todas se desconciertan

Serena.- Que pasa Rei?

Rei.- es que…

Artemis.- Es que desde hace un tiempo hemos sentido una extraña presencia que siempre nos sigue y pareciera como si nos vigilara, pero cada vez que intentamos encontrarla desaparece.

Rei.- con mucha sorpresa – tu también la haz sentido?-

Luna.- Así es Rei, artemis y yo nos dimos cuenta desde hace un tiempo pero queríamos estar realmente seguros de lo que pasaba antes de alarmarlas ya que han estado muy ocupadas-

Rei.- Cada vez que estamos aquí siento esa presencia pero nunca puedo encontrar a quien pertenece esa aura

Lita.- Y si es un enemigo-

Emy.- mmmm si creí que solo era mi imaginación pero hoy por la mañana en los laboratorios pude sentir la presencia de alguien muy diferente-

Mina.- si aparece, atacaremos y defenderemos a nuestra princesa-

Serena.- Chicas - con un tono bastante serio – están seguras de que es un aura maligna - que no sea parte del sistema solar no significa que sena malas personas.

Todos se sorprenden ante esa actitud

Rei.- Serena, no podemos ser tan confiadas – con su tono agresivo -

Luna.- así es Serena hay que ser muy precavidas, creo que deberíamos de reunirnos esta noche en el templo-

Mina.- Claro ahí estaremos!

Lita.- Serena yo puedo acompañarte a tu casa si quieres?

Serena.- gracias Lita pero preferiría irme sola - lo dice dulcemente, se despide con la mano y se va –

Emy.- mmm parece algo triste...

Rei.- suspira - seguramente teme por el futuro con Darien, no creo que le agrade que lleguen nuevos enemigos, y puedan separarla de el

Mina.- Por supuesto, en la última batalla casi lo pierde para siempre...

Luna.- Así es chicas, Serena necesita todo nuestro apoyo y en cuanto antes investiguemos mejor.

Todas.- Si!!!!!!!!!!-

-------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el parque numero 10, se encontraba Serena sentada en una banca observando el atardecer

Serena.- Así es jamás podría olvidar a un chico como el – lo dice con ironía al recordar las palabras que su amiga Lita había mencionado hace unos instantes-

**Flash Back**

_Seiya.- Sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea -_

**Termina **

Serena.- Seiya - lo dice en un susurro, mirando hacia el cielo.

-------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el planeta de las flores

Maker.- Que te pasa Helear acaso te haz vuelto lenta, o yo mejor que tu-

Helear.- Por supuesto que no apenas comienzo-

Kakiou.- Figther por que no entrenas con las demás? dime acaso algo te perturba.

Figther.- No para nada- le sonríe dulcemente- enseguida entrenare-

Kakiou.- _mis sospechas son ciertas, aunque parece mis otras estrellas aun no lo saben-_

Healer.- Que pasa Figther, no quieres entrenar?-

Figther.- Claro por supuesto, adelante con amabas podré!- lo dice muy segura-

Maker- eso crees???- con una sonrisa la ataca.

Figther- por supuesto si eres tan lenta- esquiva fácilmente el ataque que la sailor había comenzado-

Healer- que tal si pruebas con esto! – lanza una patada muy rápida y con gran fuerza

Figther-con dificultad lo esquiva- creo que no tu no eres tan lenta-

Kakiou.- mi querida estrella no deberías ser tan confiado, además recuerden que deben trabajar juntas-

Las tres se detienes y solo sonríen

Kakiou- creo que por hoy ya han entrenado lo suficiente, además algo me dice que están listas- lentamente da la media vuelta y se va dejando su hermoso aroma-

Healer.- que habrá querido decir nuestra princesa-

Maker.- díganme ustedes sienten algo distinto-

Figther.- tu también lo sentiste- lo dice algo sorprendida

Healer. Si, se de que hablas y estoy segura de que es la voz de una estrella pero es distinta-

Figther.- Quizás…


	2. La aparición de una estrella

-------------------------------------------

**La aparición de una estrella**

Capitulo 2

En casa de Serena

Luna.- es hora de irnos Serena entre mas rápido investiguemos mejor-

Serena.-Luna, Haruka y las demás saben de esta presencia?

Luna.- no lo se, nosotros solo hemos hablado esto con ustedes, aunque quizás lo sospechen-

Serena.-_que extraño siento como si…_

Luna.-Serena no hay tiempo que perder!

Serena.- regresa rápidamente de sus pensamientos- claro por supuesto pero podríamos comer algo antes es que me muero de hambre?

Luna.- hace esa cara cuando esta decepcionada, con la boca abierta y ojos muy grandes y una gran gota en la cabeza- pero si acabas de cenar, Serena! no seas glotona, vamonos ya!!!!- lo dioce muy enojada-

Serena.-Esta bien, vamos.

Salen rápidamente de su casa

-------------------------------------------

Horas antes en el planeta de las flores doradas…

Se encontraba un chico de cabello negro y hermosos ojos color zafiro sentado en uno de los hermosos jardines que rodeaban el palacio, lleno de flores doradas, todas ellas poseedoras de un brillo como el de las mismas estrellas…

Seiya.- suspira y mira hacia el cielo-espero te encuentres bien, solo quisiera saber si eres feliz, solo quisiera saber si estas bien, quisiera saber si hice lo correcto…-su voz empieza a cortarse y sus ojos empiezan a cristalizarse-…mi querido Bombón quisiera verte una vez mas…-entonces una lagrima brota de esos zafiros…

Justo en ese momento un fuerte aire mueve los cabellos del chico, las flores revolotean y parece que bailan al compás de una dulce melodía…el chico de cabellos negros voltea ligeramente y entonces una luz muy calida rodea todo el ambiente pareciera que penetra su cuerpo…segundos después cae ligeramente sobre las flores de aquel hermoso jardín

Cerca de ahí…

Maker.- lo sentiste

Healer.- en el jardín

Juntas.-Figther!!!!

Salen corriendo en busca de su compañera

Maker.- acaso es… Seiya!!!!

Healer.- que fue lo que ocurrió, Seiya!!!! responde, demonios siento como si hubiese perdido su semilla estelar …pero por que…

Maker siente una presencia y enseguida se pone en guardia

Maker.- Quien eres!!! Muéstrate! que es lo que quieres aquí.

Healer.-deja suavemente recostado a Seiya y se pone en guardia- es de nuevo esa presencia-se dirige a su compañera- es esa estrella…

La misma luz rodeo a aquellas guerreras… haciendo que perdieran sus poderes, unos instantes después sobre aquellos jardines se encontraba un castaño y un chico de cabello grisáceo de la misma manera en que se encontraba el pelinegro…

Cerca de ahí observaba la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas

Kakiou.- así que llego el momento-hace una pausa y su mirada calida y comprensiva se torna preocupada-si estas aquí significa que pronto llegara a esta galaxia y a nuestro planeta, lamento no contar con mis estrellas pero se que es mejor así – gira ligeramente y sonríe con calidez – confió en ti…

Detrás de un muro, solo se podían ver unos ojos color violeta que desaparecían en la oscuridad

-------------------------------------------

En el templo Hikawa, se encontraban todas las Sailors interiores…

Emy.- Serena llegas tarde de nuevo…

Mina.- Déjala esta enamorada…

Serena.- Se pone un poco roja- lo lamento

Luna.- y que han hecho…sabemos algo de esa presencia?

Artemio.- Rei intenta averiguar por medio del fuego

Lita.- Mina y yo hemos investigado en todos los lugares en que sentimos aquella presencia.

Emy. Y yo trato de encontrar algo con mi computadora.

Entra bastante desanimada la chica de cabello negro

Rei.- Hola Serena, de nuevo tarde-con un tono muy desanimada poco inusual en Rei cuando se trata de molestar a Serena-

Serena.- Que ocurre Rei?-se percata de la situación y solo mira a su amiga comprensivamente

Rei.- No pude encontrar nada parece que el fuego no quiere decirme de que se trata y eso me preocupa.

Emy.- Yo tampoco puedo encontrar nada…quizás sea nuestra imaginación pero fue tan real esa presencia.

Todas se encuentran en silencio y de repente se escucha un gran tronido de estomago

Todas.- Serena!!!!!!

Serena.- lo siento es que no he probado bocado desde la cena

Rei.- Tu si que no tienes remedio, ve a la cocina seguramente encontraras algo que comer.

Serena.- Que buena amiga eres Rei- Sus ojos se hacen grandes y melosos-

Gotita en la cabeza grupal.

-------------------------------------------

Ya en la cocina…

Serena.- Veamos, algún dulce, mmmm rei no tiene dulces-empieza a esculcar todos los rincones de la cocina-suspira- no, no tiene dulces pero como puede vivir sin ellos, es por eso que es tan enojona jejejejeje aunque quizás los tenga escondidos-pone unos ojos bastante maliciosos cuando un sonido distrae su atención haciendo que salga por la puerta trasera de la casa, hacia el patio. Al salir se percata de lo hermoso que se ve el cielo lleno de estrellas y con su astro guardian brindando su calidez a toda la tierra, suspira y sus ojos se llenan de melancolía- siempre estas ahí, nunca me dejaras, como lo prometiste… te extraño tanto, quisiera verte una vez mas, quisiera saber si eres feliz, quisiera saber si aun piensas en mi…-sus celestes se cristalizaban y apunto de llorar, siente la presencia de una persona, oprime fuertemente sus ojos para evitar las lagrimas, y gira lentamente para ver a aquella persona …

Entonces de las sombras aparece una hermosa y dulce chica de cabello largo y lacio, con varios cortes dando una apariencia de puntas disparejas, negro con unos mechones blancos, tez blanca, portadora del uniforme de la misma escuela en que todas estaban inscritas, aunque se notaba claramente que esa chica era mas grande quizás de 3º grado.

Serena.- Quien eres, te encuentras bien?

Chica Misteriosa.- Si muchas gracias

Serena.- parece que estamos en la misma escuela, como te llamas?

Chica Misteriosa.- Hitomi Kido, voy en tercero en el salón A

Serena.- Que bien yo soy Serena Tsukino mucho gusto-le da la mano-yo voy en 1º en el salon A jejejejeje

Hitomi.- Mucho gusto-le da la mano- creo que ahora podre pedirte un favor -

Serena- claro por supuesto-sonríe ampliamente-

Hitomi.-transfórmate en Sailor Moon por favor- lo dice de una manera muy cordial

Serena.-con una mirada de sorpresa y miedo- tu eres-

Hitomi.- creo que debería de presentarme mejor…por el poder del Cosmos!!!!!!!!!-saca un pequeño báculo con la insignia de una estrella, y lo eleva- ... su cuerpo empieza a iluminarse y su cabello con mechones se vuelve uniforme a color blanco reluciendo unos ojos color violeta, una hermosa figura entallada en un vestido color blanco, corto a la altura de las faldas normales de las Sailor, recto como el de las Sailor Stars cubriendo todo su cuerpo, con un cuello alto como el de los militares, con unos botones violetas grandes y circulares colocados en el extremo izquierdo del vestido, mangas largas con puños en detalles violetas, y por la parte de atrás un hermoso escote de espalda, en forma circular, acompañado por un par de botines blancos con agujetas violeta, asi como adornos en forma de estrella, anillos un collar y aretes.

Hitomi.- Soy Sailor Cosm, la Sailor del Cosmos! Antiguamente conocida como Sailor Solaris! Mi estrella guardiana es el Sol, y mi misión es ser la guardiana de la princesa de la Luna y velar por la vida de todos los seres de la Vía Láctea, aunque tiempo después fui encomendada como la guardia del Cosmos, es por eso que en batallas anteriores jamás me había presentado, desafortunadamente mi llegada viene acompañada de malas noticias que con gusto podré confiarte después, pero por ahora, te pediré por favor que confíes en mi y que te transformes en Sailor Moon-le sonríe y le ofrece su mano su mano-

Serena.- ella duda unos instantes, pero extrañamente siente la necesidad de confiar en ella- Esta bien-lo dice con una sonrisa- Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada transformación!

Sailor Cosm.- Gracias Sailor Moon realmente eres tu a quien busco-crea una bola de energía y la dispara justo en el pecho de Sailor Moon creando una intensa luz que la rodea, en un a especie de campo de luz, haciendo que pierda su transformación y caiga ligeramente al piso.

Espero les este gustando, no olviden decirme sus comentarios, y ojala hayan podido imaginar a este nuevo personaje...con mucho cariño Little Rei

SeiyaySerenity22: No te preocupes que esos chicos en mi fic sufriran mucho pero encontraran el camino...cuidate ciao


	3. Un angel bajo del cielo

-------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3**

**Un ángel bajo del cielo…**

Sailor Cosm.-cuando la energía llego a Serena esta fue contestada bañando a la Sailor con una luz bastante calida y como un suspiro del aire atravesó su cuerpo - Como me imagine, tu pasado y tu presente lo confirma, es hora de irnos mi querida princesa-se agacha para cargar a Serena, cuando…-

Una roja rosa raspa la mano de Sailor Cosm haciendo que suelte a Serena y la deje recostada en el suelo, después se levanta y da la espalda a aquel que le dirigió su ataque.

Tuxedo Mask.- Quien eres? No la toques!

Dentro de la casa …

Rei.- Serena!

Todas se sorprenden, y en ese instante sienten la presencia que tanto estaban buscando en el patio trasero de la casa, las chicas salen corriendo.

En el patio…

Sailor Cosm.- Buenas noches Príncipe-gira y hace una pequeña reverencia con la mano, levanta la cara y lo ve directo a los ojos, acción que incomoda a Tuxedo Mask-

Tuxedo Mask.- _Por que me siento así, que ocurre, siento como si no debiera de atacarla, _quien eres?...que es lo que quieres, no te atrevas a hacerle daño…

Sailor Cosm.- mira de reojo hacia la casa – parece que pronto tendremos compañía-ve directo a los ojos de Tuxedo Mask, corre hacia el con una gran velocidad, salta y queda justo delante de el para colocar su mano sobre su frente, este se queda inmóvil y pasmado ante la agilidad de la chica, ella le sonríe - dígame por que quiere protegerla -aquel caballero queda bastante sorprendido ante la pregunta y no puede contestarla, entonces de la mano de Sailor Cosm emana una intensa y calida luz envolviendo a Tuxedo Mask, y entonces desaparece…

Sailor Cosm regresa al lado de Serena, cuando legan las 4 Sailor Scauts del sistema solar interno.

Sailor Venus- Alto ahí! No te muevas! Somos las Sailor Scauts que luchan por el amor y la justicia!

Sailor Júpiter.- No te permitiremos hacerle daño! Nuestra misión es protegerla.

Sailor Mercury.- Responde, quien eres?

Sailor Mars- desvía su mirada y encuentra clavada en el suelo una rosa roja-_no puede ser tuxedo mask estuvo aquí_- Que les hiciste, donde esta Tuxedo Mask?!

Sailor Cosm.- Así que son ustedes -se agacha y toca la frente de Serena para sonreírle mientras acomodaba uno de sus cabellos dorados-

Sailor Venus.- No la toques!

Sailor Mars- Saeta llameante de Marte! Aléjate de ella mientras apunta

Sailor Cosm.- se levanta y les da la espalda (un poco arrogante la chica)

Sailor Mars- Tu lo pediste!-la lanza-

Sailor Cosm gira y con su mano crea de nuevo una luz pero esta vez absorbe la energía arrojada por Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars.- que!!

Sailor Júpiter.- Así que quieres pelear! Prepárate! –corre velozmente e inicia una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, los golpes de Sailor Júpiter son bastante seguros y certeros, pero Sailor Cosm se limita a esquivarlos.

Sailor Júpiter.- Parece que eres buena para defenderte, ahora veras! Eso no es suficiente

Mientras Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars se acercan a Serena, Sailor Venus la toma entre sus brazos…

Sailor Venus.- Serena! Serena! Contesta

Sailor Mars.- _Siento como si_- su cara so torna sorpresiva y angustiada, en ella se refleja el miedo- perdió su transformación su semilla estelar- gira y bastante espantada mira a Sailor Cosm- se era capas de…

Sailor Mercury.- Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio! Va directo a Sailor Cosm que se encontraba luchando con Sailor Júpiter

Difícilmente la Sailor lo esquiva, pero aprovecha un momento de descuido en Sailor Júpiter y le da un golpe en el estomago haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo, empieza a crear una bola de energía que va directo a la Sailor del 4ª planeta del sistema solar cuando…

Sailor Venus.- Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!!!!, le da justo en la mano haciendo que pierda su energía

Sailor Mars.- Saeta llameante de Marte!!!

Sailor Mercury.- Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!!!

Ambos poderes son lanzados y se unen, juntos van directo a Sailor Cosm, poderes que alcanzar a tocarla, sale disparada, girando en el aire pero para sorpresa, termina colocándose detrás de las Sailors que habían lanzado su ataque, ligeramente lastimada, crea en ambas manos dos bolas de energía que clava en la espalda de ambas, provocando que pierdan su transformación, ellas solo cierran sus ojos cuando una luz intensa emana de sus cuerpos, por otro lado la misma energía enviada para ellas es enviada para Sailor Júpiter.

La Sailor del Amor y la Belleza es la única que queda de pie, ella se encuentra sorprendida por lo que acaba de suceder...

Sailor Venus.- _Que es esa luz como puede, pero es tan calida_ regresa de sus pensamientos y ve retadoramente a Sailor Cosm, colocándose en posición de ataque.

La Sailor poseedora de esa luz toma la misma postura, ambas inician un combate…

Sailor Cosm.- vaya eres bastante buena, tus movimientos son finos- sigue esquivando los golpes no lanza ningún ataque-

Sailor Venus- bastante exasperada- deja de jugar!! Da un golpe lanza a Sailor Cosm, quien cae en cuclillas al suelo.

Sailor Cosm.- con una sonrisa comprensiva – no puedo, jamás te haría daño…lo dice mientras se limpia un hilo de sangre que corría por su boca

Sailor Venus se sorprende al escuchar esa respuesta y detiene su ataque…

Sailor Cosm crea una bola de energía y en un ágil y veloz movimiento se coloco enfrente de la Sailor colocando delicadamente su energía en el vientre de la rubia de ojos azules…

Al terminar, la Sailor solo las ve - _espero me comprendan, tiempos oscuros nos esperan, la luz en sus corazones es la única esperanza - _ su mirada muestra gran preocupación regresa su atención a Serena a quien recoge – es hora de irnos mi querida princesa-

En la oscuridad desaparece con la princesa de la luna en sus brazos.

-------------------------------------------

Mientras en el planeta de las flores doradas

Caminaba por las flores lentamente, tan armoniosamente que parecía caminar con el viento, la princesa Kakiou se dirigía al lugar donde sus estrellas guardianas se encontraban…

Kakiou.- empieza a cantar – mis queridas estrellas- se acerca a Seiya y lo toma entre sus brazos recostándolo en su piernas, con su dulce melodía trata de despertarlo, y en un susurro le dice tiernamente _nunca te rindas, escucha a tu corazón_…Seiya comienza a abrir sus ojos, al despertar se encontró con la dulce mirada de su princesa, la cual logra un pequeño sonrojo del pelinegro, el cual solo sonríe y se levanta lentamente.

Seiya.- Princesa, que fue lo que ocurrió, que fue esa luz, capaz de calmar mi corazón, usted sabe a quien pertenece ese resplandor?

Kakiou.- es el momento Figther…mientras dice esas palabras voltea a ver a los otros dos chicos que se encontraban inconscientes.

Taiki.- Princesa!

Yaten.- Princesa! Se encuentra bien?

Kakiou.- si me encuentro bien, pero lo importante es lo que ha pasado, ustedes sintieron el resplandor de una estrella o me equivoco?

Taiki.- así es princesa, un resplandor muy hermoso…

Kakiou.- si es así necesito que me escuchen, ustedes sabrán que el universo esta formado por la energía de todos los seres vivientes, la cual se encuentra unida por las fuerzas que rigen el universo, conocidas como el bien y el caos, ambos necesarios para la existencia del universo, y totalmente dependientes del otro, los dos en perfecto equilibrio, a este equilibrio se le llama Cosmos; el cual se encuentra presente en todos los rincones del universo, la luz que ustedes sintieron es solo la manifestación del cosmos concentrada en energía, pero la unica persona capas de hacer esto es la Sailor del Cosmos, ella es su guardiana y protectora, y quien vigila el equilibrio del universo, valiéndose de esta energía para su protección, sin embargo no cuenta con el poder de equilibrar estas fuerzas, su misión es cuidar que este equilibrio se cumpla - su rostro se torna angustiado y pensativo -

Seiya.- eso significa que…

Taiki.- el cosmos se encuentra el peligro!!! Los tres chicos demuestran angustia y miedo en sus ojos.

Kakiou.- así es, la llegada de Sailor Cosm anuncia que el universo corre un gran riesgo y todo lo que conocemos como vida pende de un hilo…

Yaten.- pero si eso pasara no solo se colapsaría el bien si no también el caos, no es cierto?

Kakiou.- esa, precisamente era la única razón por la que el caos nunca se ha presentado en su forma nata, teniendo como único medio gente inocente infectada de odio, miedo, tristezas y soledad, sin embargo lamentablemente el caos a encontrado la forma de modificar ese destino, y es por eso que el bien debe unirse y hacerle frente…

Los ojos de Seiya se alarman, ya que…

Kakiou.- hace un tiempo ustedes conocieron a una persona capaz de dar solo bondad y amor, ella ahora corre peligro, un ángel bajo del cielo ya que es tiempo de librar la gran batalla …los tres muchachos se conmocionan ante la noticia, pero en especial cierto pelinegro se encuentra sufriendo ante tales noticias…las cartas están sobre la mesa y el tablero esta puesto, en la vía Láctea estará el destino de todo el universo…les ruego que creer en la razón de por que viven en este universo y la razón por la que lucharon al lado de esas guerreras contra galaxia, seguramente nuestro planeta corre peligro y se vera amenazado por las fuerzas del mal, pero les pido que crean y escuchen a su corazón, si unimos nuestras fuerzas habrá esperanza para todo lo que es bueno en este mundo- mientras pronuncia estas palabras su atención se dirige al pelinegro provocando sorpresa en este…la princesa deja bastante alterados a los muchachos, y ante tal reacción ella solo sonríe y se da la media vuelta, caminando lentamente se retira a su palacio.

El pelinegro no puede pronunciar palabra, su corazón se estremece, tan solo de recordar las palabras que su princesa había pronunciado…sin decir nada a sus hermanos, da la media vuelta y se va. Sus dos hermanos comprenden la situación así que no interfieren, por su parte Yaten hace lo mismo que Seiya solo que el se dirige al palacio, y Taiki prefiere sentarse y meditar, lo que estaba pasando.

-------------------------------------------

En la tierra…

Sailor Cosm corría por las calles de la ciudad siendo la oscuridad de la noche su único escondite, cuando entonces se detiene, bruscamente sonriendo fríamente,

Sailor Uranus.- Mi planea protector es Urano, el planeta del viento, soy la sailor del aire, Sailor Uranus

Sailor Neptuno.- Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor del Agua, soy Sailor Neptun.

Dos hermosas mujeres salen de la oscuridad.

Cuando una voz retumba por las paredes -Y no se olviden de nosotras-

Sailor Saturn.- Mi planeta protector es Saturno, soy la Sailor de la destrucción Sailor Saturn

Sailor Plut.- Mi planeta protector es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo, soy la Sailor del cambio, Sailor Plut.

Sailor Cosm.- Mucho gusto, yo soy Sailor Cosm! Gira y se encuentra con las 4 outhers frente a ella, entonces su atención se fija en unos ojos color Violeta que la observaban, provocando sorpresa y conmoción en ella.

Sailor Uranus.- Suéltala!

La intrusa parece no escucharla

Sailor Neptun.- Suéltala ahora! Que no escuchaste!

Sailor Cosm.- al escuchar a la última Sailor por fin pudo quitarle su atención a la chica de atuendo morado- se agacha para recostar delicadamente a Serena, se levanta y ve directo a los ojos a Sailor Uranus, atraída por su personalidad enigmática que la rubia poseia, acción que la intimida y logra robar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Sailor Uranus.- _valla que es hermosa, y logra una extraña sensación de calidez…pero por que?_

Sailor Neptun se percata de la situación y muestra un gesto de desagrado

Sailor Plut.- Aléjate de ella!!!!

Sailor Cosm.- Ahora su atención cambia a la morena retándola con la mirada, sabe que debe enfrentarse a ellas, pero no puede dejar de mirar esos ojos color violeta, así que opta por darle la espalda, concentrándose en las otras Sailors.

Sailor Saturn se sorprende y enoja por la actitud de aquella mujer ya que no la tomo en cuenta como oponente, pero se abstiene de quejarse, ya que esta es una oportunidad para acercarse a su princesa.

Las tres outhers se colocan en posición de batalla, Sailor Cosm ahora tiene su atención en Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Neptuno.- que te pasa, acaso no piensas pelear,

Sailor Uranus.- por su puesto, solo que esa chica es bastante interesante…

Sailor Neptuno.- con un tono no muy agradable- eso crees???-

Sailor Uranus.- no crees que no es el momento para ponerse celosa-

Sailor Neptuno.-espera un momento yo no he dicho que estoy celosa- mientras decía esto corría hacia Sailor Cosm.- Maremoto de Mercurio!!!!- Sailor Cosm esquiva el ataque

Sailor Uranus.- de verdad??? Le causa algo de gusto la manera en que Sailor Neptun reacciona pero rápidamente regresa su atención a la batalla

Sailor Plut.- Grito Mortal!

Sailor Cosm.- Fuerza del Cosmos!!!! Crea una luz blanca de su mano y absorbe la energía, dejando bastante sorprendidas a las chicas.

Sailor Plut.- pero que!!!!!

Sailor Uranus.- exaspera y saca su espada – veamos que puedes hacer, espada de Urano elimina! – corre hacia ella para atacarla cuando Sailor Cosm junta sus manos y saca un sable- Espada de rayo solar!!!!

En un ágil movimiento rechaza el ataque de la Sailor del Aire, quien muestra gran sorpresa al ver que su oponente tenia un arma como la suya, - vaya parece que esto se pone cada vez mas interesante - lo dice con cierta ironía-

Cuando comienza un feroz combate de espadas, ambas Sailor con un perfecto manejo de sus armas, sus movimientos son fuertes pero no por eso dejan de ser femeninos y elegantes, sus fuerzas son muy parecidas, auque Sailor Cosm solo rechaza lo ataques de Sailor Uranus, quien al notar esto ataca con mas furia hasta producir un gran choque de fuerzas haciendo que ambas salgan disparadas y caigan al suelo.

Las otras dos Sailors que se encontraban en combate auxilian a Uranus quien rápidamente se incorpora al igual que aquella intrusa, regresando a sus posiciones iniciales, quedando frente a frente.

Sailor Plut.- por que solo se defiende, ninguno de sus ataques a sido ofensivo, que es lo que pretende???- se dirigía a sus compañeras

Sailor Neptun.- Me pregunto hasta cuando cambiaras esa actitud? Se cruza de brazos y con su tono intrigante-Por que solo te defiendes???

Sailor Uranus.- Acaso no puedes atacar??? Lo dice burlándose

Sailor Saturn.- se aleja un poco de Serena para incorporarse a la batalla y retar a la intrusa - responde quien eres que es lo que quieres?-

Sailor Cosm.- Pero que extraordinario poder tienen, me alegra haberlas conocido, yo jamás podría lastimarlas-su mirada cambia a una muy tierna y calida, brindando una grata sonrisa a sus atacantes, lo que sorprende y confunde a las outhers.

Sailor Cosm.- deja su posición de ataque, camina hacia ellas, provocando temor y rechazo en las chicas, cuando en respuesta Sailor Cosm comienza a cantar…

_Nirano kazeuku ritzanaika_

_O boro mi namono io nounka_

_Iumeio madoino adashi io ni_

_Sakishi hito gurí ananokeru…_

Sailor Saturn.- su vos es…es hermosa…

Sailor Uranus.- Mi corazón se tranquiliza

Sailor Neptuno.- Que calidez…

Sailor Plut.- Que es esta extraña sensación??...

Las 4 Sailor caen al suelo lentamente como si estuviesen soñando.

Sailor Cosm para y ve fijamente a Sailor Saturn, sus ojos empiezan a temblar y a cristalizarse, su corazón se estremece, lo único que puede hacer es cerrar sus puños y ojos con fuerza conteniendo sus emociones…gira su cabeza y observa a Serena que aun se encontraba inconsciente, con seriedad se acerca a ella la sujeta entre sus brazos, desapareciendo lentamente por las calles de la ciudad.

Cerca de ahí en lo alto de un departamento…

Recostado en la cama se encontraba Darien inconciente, después de unos segundos por fin parece que empieza a despertar, su cabeza le da vueltas, se sienta a la orilla de la cama y solo coloca su mano en la frente en señal de confusión, al tener noción completa de lo que ocurría se percata que esta en su departamento.

Darien.-_que fue lo que ocurrió, ella fue, esa muje… que fue lo que me hizo-Serena!!!!!!!!_

Flash Back

dígame, por que quiere protegerla?-

Termina

_-Que fue lo que quiso decir-_

Se asoma por la ventana y puede sentir un repliegue de energía por las calles, se transforma en Tuxedo Mask y sale de nuevo en busca de Serena.

Mientras en el templo Hikawa…

En el patio se encontraban las chicas en el suelo y los dos gatos tratando de despertarlas con desesperación.

Artemis.- Mina! Mina! Por favor despierta…-luna que fue lo que les ocurrió ninguna de ellas tiene heridas-

Luna.- así es parece como si, estuvieran dormidas…Rei despierta, Emy, Serena se encuentra en peligro por favor chicas!!

Lita y Emy comienzan a despertar, lentamente van incorporándose, seguidas de Rei y Mina.

Lita.- que fue lo que ocurrió, quien era esa Sailor, que fue lo que nos hizo.

Emy.- chicas, esa luz me pareció…

Rei.- así es Emy parecía tan calida tan inofensiva, pero por que quería a Serena, y que fue lo que le hizo – baja la cabeza, bastante pensativa -

Mina.- se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

**Flash Back**

Sailor Cosm.- con una sonrisa comprensiva – no puedo, jamás te haría daño…lo dice mientras se limpia un hilo de sangre que corría por su boca-

**Termina**

Mina.- _que es lo que quiso decir…acaso esta de nuestra parte pero entonces que es lo que quiere…_

Emy.- chicas una gran concentración de energía puede sentirse cerca de aquí, en una de las calles de la ciudad…

Mina.- chicas, vamos algo muy extraño esta ocurriendo, y Serena…-se detiene a recapacitar si realmente serena se encuentra en peligro- nos necesita

Luna.- así es andando!

-------------------------------------------

En el planeta de las flores…

Seiya se encontraba caminando hundido en sus pensamientos, sin tener noción del tiempo y del espacio, siendo las estrellas las únicas que iluminaban su camino, después de mucho caminar, se detuvo cerca de un lago que reflejaba el hermoso cielo que lo cobijaba, y a pesar del hermoso que el paisaje parecía su frialdad provocaba tristeza … El muchacho solo suspiraba y miraba al cielo en busca de alguna respuesta ya que los recuerdos invaden su memoria…

**Flash Back **

Serena.- Seiya…

Seiya.- Bombón…

Serena.- Adonde te fuiste estaba muy preocupada por ti!

Seiya.-Perdóname

Serena.- Perdóname!!! Crees que con eso yo…te encuentras bien?

Seiya.-Si

Serena.-suspira-que alivio…

Seiya.-Puedes quedarte con eso…Serena.-eh? Seiya.- Te lo regalo por haberme hecho el favor de acompañarme este dia

Serena.- Muchas Gracias

El chico la ve detenidamente, su mirada se pierde solo existe ella en ese momento.

Serena.- que pasa?

Seiya.- No, no pasa nada- "no puede ser!

La chica se sonroja, por alguna razon el chico con frecuencia logra ese efecto, tan agradable…

**Termina**

Seiya.- piensa en voz alta - jejejeje en ese momento descubrí lo mucho que te amo…pero que estoy pensando, suspira, una estrella fugaz esta destinada a la soledad, esta destinada a viajar en la oscuridad, fugaz y ardiente hasta que por resignación acepte su destino y su esplendor se consuma…pero…mira al cielo melancólicamente…te conocí y me demostraste tu luz, me diste tu cariño, y aprendí a amarte…Bombón…

Taiki.- no creo que ese sea tu destino – Seiya voltea y se sorprende al ver que su hermano se encontraba ahí y probablemente lo haya escuchado – vaya pero que hermoso se ve este lago, aunque es exactamente como tus ojos, vacíos y tristes…

Lamento haber llegado así por favor perdóname…pero…recuerdo que en una ocasión me enseñaste a nunca perder las esperanzas…lo mira con tristeza y comprensión…yo también aprendí a quererla mucho, esa niña me enseño lo hermoso que es este mundo, su alegría ilumino muchos de mis días, me daba la confianza que necesitaba, siempre lograba hacerme sonreír…suspira…lamento haber llegado de esta manera solo quería encontrar un lugar en donde pensar pero parece que alguien lo necesita mas que yo – se da la media vuelta y se va y a lo lejos se detiene y voltea a verlo con una sonrisa - aun me duele el golpe que me diste cuando había perdido las esperanzas de luchar por lo que amo, si sigues con esa actitud será necesario que te lo regrese- alza la mano y sigue su camino

El rostro del joven expresa mucha sorpresa aunque después deja salir una hermosa sonrisa…

**Flash Back**

Seiya - le pega a Taiki – Pero que demonios estas diciendo!

Yaten.- Seiya no le pegues déjalo en paz

Seiya.- me puedes explicar por que quieres cancelar este concierto ya olvidaste que nosotros solo cantamos para la princesa te vas a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

Taiki.- Es por eso que te dije que no me siento muy bien, si canto sin ánimos la princesa no recibirá el mensaje, y todos nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano

Seiya.- Deja de decir estupideces, no importa cuan cansados estemos nuestro deber es cantar para la princesa…

**Termina**

Seiya.- suspira y mira hacia el cielo, cuando una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios…

Espero les haya gustado, aun queda mucho por saber, las reglas del juego están dadas, pero esta vez la lucha no solo será entre el bien y el mal…Cuídense Ciao


	4. La estrella de Yokokana

**Capitulo 4º**

**La estrella de Yokokana y los secretos que se ocultan en las tinieblas…**

En una sombría y antigua habitación, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros se encontraba tocando con elegancia y delicadeza una triste y melancólica melodía de piano, que a pesar de ello en ningún momento dejaba de ser encantadora, su talento con aquel instrumento solo se comparaba con la belleza que poseía, cada movimiento era elegante y agraciado, sin embargo, sin opacar el hermoso cuadro que se presenciaba, no lejos de ella se encontraba un caballero disfrutando de una copa de vino, alto de ojos azules como el agua, cabello negro, lacio, algo largo y un poco despeinado, apuesto y muy sofisticado, dejando ver en cada insignificante detalle su galantería.

La hermosa dama tocaba gloriosamente cuando una fuerte sensación hizo que bruscamente se detuviera - _Hikari el 5º sagrado – _palabras dirigidas al hombre detrás de ella(su voz era hermosa pero sus palabras eran frías y secas, para después dibujar en sus labios carmesí una ligera sonrisa_) – así es, parece que ha despertado, debemos darnos prisa_ – con gracia se levanta y se coloca detrás de la chica - _es momento de atacar el 5º sistema, el planeta de las flores doradas se encuentra en el –_ toma de los hombros a la mujer de hermosos cabellos y delicadamente se acerca a su cuello susurrándole al oído – _dime mi querida Yukiko, la princesa Kakiou podría ser un problema para ti?_ - al escuchar ese nombre los ojos de la chica se llenaban de odio y rencor, su semblante demostraba furia y esta no podía ser por mas tiempo contenida, así que rápidamente pero sin dejar su fino comportamiento se levanta y dirige a la puerta de la habitación _–_ _yo me encargare del al 5º sistema, me llevare al nuevo sagrado, quisiera saber que tan fuerte es (dice esto con cierto tono de ironía) – _al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras abandona la habitación.

Mientras tanto el caballero de ojos como el agua regresa cerca del piano para tomar asiento y comenzar a tocar una suave melodía creando una atmósfera muy extraña, llenando el cuarto de una poderosa energía oscura que emanaba de su cuerpo, curiosamente dentro de toda esa oscuridad aun podía verse el brillo de una tenue luz blanca, que mientras la melodía de fondo subía de tono la intensidad de aquella luz se hacia mas fuerte hasta dejar ver el sistema solar a su alrededor _– tu calor es tan impresionante, mi querida Yako, una sola mirada tuya bastaría para iluminar toda una galaxia, pronto llegara el momento, juntos el mundo será nuestro (su gesto dibujaba una sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos permanecían cerrados), dime amada mía, ¿ acaso creíste que no podría encontrarte?, ¿creíste que podrías cambiaras tu destino? Tu brillo protector es inconfundible (sus ojos comienzan a abrirse, para mostrar una mirada llena de avaricia) ¡contigo a mi lado el universo será nuestro! Hermosa luz de estrella (en un susurro) Hitomi…_

-------------------------------------------

_**En el palacio del planeta de las Flores Doradas…**_

La princesa Kakiou se encontraba observando por la ventana de una hermosa habitación, la gloriosa y pacifica ciudad que tanto amaba, y por la que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida si fuese necesario.

Mientras tanto, la hermosa Sailor de ojos verdes caminaba por uno de los pasillos que se dirigía al salón real, siguió lentamente hasta detenerse a los pies de una enorme puerta de madera, tocando suavemente para después abrir un poco – _Princesa, ¿podría hablar con usted? – _la mujer se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esa voz, pero con una calida y hermosa sonrisa responde a su guardiana, quien asiente cruzando la majestuosa puerta para después cerrarla con delicadeza _– Princesa, dígame por favor, ¿qué es lo que quiso decir hace un momento?_ (su semblante no era muy agradable, claramente se podía notar la preocupación que la atormentaba) la princesa la miro fijamente para después dirigirse a su trono real y con un tono seguro y amable respondió – _solo les pedí una cosa, que escuchen a su corazón – _cuando la chica de ojos verdes escucho estas palabras pudo sentir como un nudo se atoraba en su garganta formando un vació en su pecho, en ese momento supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas – _Pero Princesa!!!!! _(su llamado era de desesperación e impotencia mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse) fue así como la dulce mujer de atuendo rojizo tomo las manos de su guardiana para poder brindarle un poco de la calidez que poseía – _Sailors Star Light, mis valientes y leales guerreras, puedo confiar ciegamente en ustedes, si fuese necesario defenderían con su vida nuestro planeta…en este momento nuestro planeta corre un grave peligro pero también se que no solo Kimonku debe ser protegido, el universo entero podría dejar de existir y es por eso que les pido escuchen a su corazón, esa es nuestra ultima esperanza, ustedes son nuestra ultima esperanza - _al decir esto una vez mas se asoma por la ventana para ver a toda la gente de su querido planeta, mientras que la guerrera al escuchar lo que su princesa había dicho no pudo soportar mas las lagrimas, pero comprendió que una vez mas tenia que luchar por sus seres queridos_ – Princesa!! _(se arrodilla_) Le agradezco su confianza, no la defraudaremos! _(lentamente se levanta y dirige a la puerta)_ solo quisiera pedirle que nunca nos abandone(sus palabras eran melancólicas pero seguras)– _al termino de su petición salio de la habitación limpiado las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas…

-------------------------------------------

_**Mientras en la tierra…**_

Una chica de hermosas coletas y cabellos dorados, se encontraba recostada en un lindo sillón de la sala de un acogedor y bonito departamento el cual era muy ordenado y decorado con lindas plantas y cuadros en las paredes.

El silencio y seriedad era lo único presente en el peculiar departamento, siendo el escape de una tetera el único sonido que perturbaba la tranquilidad del lugar, durante unos segundos mas la chica seguía inconsciente hasta que el chillido de la tetera fue lo que la hizo reaccionar, al levantarse pudo percatarse que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para ella.

Muy despacio pudo dirigirse hacia la ventana y para su sorpresa se encontraba en uno de los departamentos cercanos al parque num. 10, su mirada reflejaba sorpresa pero tan solo en unos instantes pudo ver lo bello que se veía de noche, lo que la hizo recordar los momentos tan divertidos que no hace mucho había vivido en ese lugar pero que ahora parecían tan lejanos y borrosos.

**Flash Back**

-Perdón te hice esperar-

-Claro que si y mucho! Quien te crees que eres! (pisa una lata y se cae) wuaaahhhh!!! (Comienza a lloriquear) hay me dolió mi rodillita

-Si te pones a llorar no podrás divertirte

-ohhhh ¬¬ estabas viéndome

-quieres que te ayude?

-no gracias

-que fuerte eres?

-sabes que?

-y no vas a hacer eso

-eh de que hablas

-SOLDADO ROJO ULTRA MAXIMO PODER!

-CLARO QUE NO!!

**Termina**

Un fuete viento hizo que su mente saliera de sus recuerdos, pero la esencia siempre perduraba como una marca en su corazón, sus hermosos celestes se cristalizaban mientras que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar… - _pero que estas pensando Serena, el se encuentra bien, ahora el esta donde debe estar y tu... _(su voz comenzaba a quebrarse)_ tu estas donde debes estar, eres fe… _la chica no pudo continuar el dolor y sufrimiento fue demasiado grande, y aunque quisiese no podía dejar de llorar, en ese momento pudo escuchar unos pasos, por lo que rápidamente limpio sus lagrimas y trato de tranquilizarse.

Detrás de ella una chica ya conocida se acercaba lentamente _ - Veo que has despertado, dime te encuentras bien? – _cuando Serena escucho esa voz supo que era la nueva Sailor que hace unos momentos había conocido, y aunque no sabia con certeza cual era el propósito de esa mujer, sabia a la perfección que podía hacer el intento de confiar en ella después de todo ella era una Sailor Scout, y aunque fuese de otras galaxias, sabia que la bondad se encuentra hasta en el mas mínimo rincón del universo _–si, muchas gracias – _al escuchar esa respuesta, ambas dejaron ver una calida sonrisa, extrañamente la sola presencia de ambas lograba ese efecto – _Eso me alegra (_al decir eso dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina_) ¿quieres una poco de te?- _ (lo decía mientras sacaba un par de tazas_) – si muchas gracias – _en pequeños y tímidos movimientos ,Serena comenzaba a inspeccionar la casa – _oooh! Que bonito departamento, pero,¿ parece que vives sola? – _la Sailor se dirigía a la mesa de centro colocando las tazas sobre ella _– acércate o se enfriara – _Serena solo sonrió y se sentó junto a ella – _así es, eh vivido sola mucho tiempo mis padres murieron hace tiempo (su mirada comenzaba a perderse) –_

La rubia de coletas pudo percatarse que su compañera reflejaba cierto dolor así que la tomo de las manos y comprensivamente la miro _–lo lamento mucho, pero, si tu quieres podemos ser amigas, mientras tengamos amigos cerca de nosotros nunca estaremos solos, te lo aseguro -_ la Sailor se impresiono mucho ante la bondad que la mujer antes ella emanaba _– muchas gracias _(al decir esto no pudo evitar que una lagrima brotara de sus ojos, aunque rápidamente la seco_), es impresionante tu calor ,no me gustaría ver un mundo sin el, es por eso que te traje a este lugar, necesito contarte algo de suma importancia y es algo que solo tu puedes escuchar- _Serena solo sonrio, dando con eso una respuesta afirmativa- _ Princesa… _(da un largo suspiro)_ Serena tu sabes que el origen del bien y el caos se encuentra en el corazón de las personas, y que esa es la energía que nos une a todos nosotros y a su vez al universo, ambas fuerzas son el origen de todo, y totalmente necesarias y dependientes, en un perfecto orden… a esto se le llama COSMOS._

Serena se encontraba algo abrumada pero trataba de entender lo que la chica trataba de decirle _– el Cosmos debe encontrarse en perfecto equilibrio, y como te lo había dicho antes, mi misión es ser la Guardiana de este equilibrio …_(su mirada se pierde y torna muy triste y confusa)_ hace algún tiempo, durante el milenio de plata yo fui una Sailor Scout como tus fervientes y leales guardianes, es gracioso pero nunca me había divertido y tanto en combate, tuve el gusto de conocerlas (su rostro dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa)y admito que fue bastante difícil traerte hasta aquí, me alegra saber que te encuentras bien protegida – _la rubia se sorprendió mucho pero al mismo tiempo se mostró un poco angustiada _– tu conoces a mis amigas…que fue lo ocurrió dime se encuentran bien – _la chica de ojos violetas se limito a sonreí_r – por supuesto no podría soportar verlas sufrir _(su mirada se desvía perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, y con una voz seria y triste_), yo…yo fui conocida como Sailor Solaris la estrella guardiana del sistema solar, encargada de proteger e inclusive dar mi vida si fuese necesario por proteger a los seres del sistema solar, la estrella de la luz es mi astro guardián, y como tal mi deber era protegerlos contra la oscuridad…como tu sabrás el megaverso ataco lo que era el glorioso imperio de plata, en ese entonces tu madre dio la vida para darnos una oportunidad, una ultima esperanza de salvar el universo._

Serena no podía comprender las ultimas palabras que Sailor Cosm había mencionado_ – pero!!... a que te refieres!! Acaso el universo…_Sailor Cosm se levanto lentamente para dirigirse a la ventana que dejaba ver el hermoso cielo que cobijaba la tierra_ – _(su mirada se eleva hasta lo mas alto, dejando ver melancolía en sus hermosos ojos)_ en ese entonces comenzó esta historia, tu madre decidió que vivieras en este planeta y que trataras de comenzar de nuevo, lo mismo hizo con las guardianas de los planetas encargadas de protegerte, en cuanto a mi…yo…tuve una 2º oportunidad y me fue encomendada la protección del Cosmos, fue así como deje de ser la Sailor de la estrella de luz…tu madre dio su ultimo aliento para poder prevenirnos de lo que anunciaba la llegada del megaverso _(sus ojos comienzan a temblar y su mirada empieza a llenarse de tristeza y rencor), _ella…ella sacrifico su vida, mi reina…yo no pude (_sus puños eran fuertemente apretados mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse_)…_

Serena tomo el hombro de su compañera _–se que ella te estimaba, y se que cree en ti, y yo creo firmemente que el sacrificio de mi madre no fue en vano, si peleamos juntos aun habrá esperanza y es por eso que estas aquí verdad? – _la chica de cabellos blancos sintió como su corazón era llenado de bondad y calidez lo que le dio fuerzas para seguir –_tienes razón, es por eso que te he traído hasta aquí, Princesa el mal y el bien siempre han existido y en innumerables ocasiones han tenido que enfrentarse, siempre a través de los portadores, seres vivos de todo el universo destinados a proteger estas energías, por ejemplo tus amigas las Sailor de los planetas son portadoras de esta fuerza, me entiendes verdad???_

La rubia trataba de poner mucha atención pero cada palabra que escuchaba era como un golpe y aunque no se explicaba la razón sentía miedo, quería huir y no escuchar mas, tenía el presentimiento que algo malo pasaría.

_- las fuerzas del universo, es decir el bien y el mal, se encuentran dentro de los corazones de los portadores, ya que estos son los únicos capaces de soportar esa carga dentro de ellos, estos son la única representación posible de las fuerzas del Cosmos… aunque… existe la manera de no utilizar portadores y despertar a los guardianes sagrados, que son la representación mas pura de estas fuerzas, protectores del origen de todo lo que conocemos - _(mientras contaba su historia su voz se cortaba, sus movimientos la traicionaban)_ al despertar los guardianes seguramente se enfrentarían en una batalla inmortal e infinita…aunque sinceramente esto nunca a sido necesario, durante tiempos remotos se los portadores acordaron mantener a los sagrados dormidos, pero… la balanza esta cambiando, el caos quiere despertar a su guardián, y lo peor es que si este llegase a inclinar la balanza a su favor el universo se colapsaría, destruyendo absolutamente todo, pero en esta ocasión…_(sus puños se cierran y su voz se llena de ira e impotencia) _a encontrado la forma de sobrevivir e imponerse ante tal situación y para eso el Guardián sagrado del bien no debe despertar… _

Serena se encuentra aterrorizada ante esta confesión, su corazón sufría al pensar en todas las personas que saldrían lastimadas, al pensar lo triste que seria la vida, y lo infelices que seriamos.

(Sailor Cosm gira lentamente para mirar directo a los celestes que ahora se encontraban llenos de miedo) _–Princesa _(con una calida sonrisa) _mientras existan personas como tu o tus guardianas los sueños nunca morirán, créeme solo la luz de sus corazones puede salvar este mundo…es por eso que he venido a entregarte __**la estrella de Yakokana**__, la luz mas hermosa de una estrella, ella guiara tus pasos, y te mostrara lo que la oscuridad oculta, tómala ya que solo tu puedes utilizarla, solo con el poder que emanas podrás conocer lo secretos que esta estrella oculta._

_-que!!!! Pero no se como usarla ni si quiera sabia que existía- (con una sonrisa de nerviosismo) _Sailor Cosm tomo las manos de Serena colocando en ellas su estrella _– anda, confió en que podrás hacerlo - _

Serena no podía creer que estaba aceptando eso y aunque no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer trato de intentarlo _– puedo hacerlo, aunque ni siquiera se que hacer ¬¬, me pregunto si tendrá alguna forma mágica de activarla, tal vez si digo las palabras mágicas… pffff no creo que funcione, mmmm y ahora!!!! Que voy a hacer, creo que no lo lograre…_

_**Flash Back **_

_-si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido – _

_-perdido perdido!!!!-_

_-vez hasta chibi chibi entendió mas rápido que tu, te advierto que a mi no me gustan las perdedoras ehhh – _

_**Termina**_

_Mmmm (con ojos de borrego a medio morir) es cierto no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado…pero que, hay pero que estas pensando Serena (suspira) no puedo creer que en esto momentos este pensando en Seiya, no entiendo por que siempre termino pensando en el, en fin que otra mmmmm _

Sailor Cosm pudo notar que Serena estaba bastante distraída pensando en quien sabe que cosa_ – Serena date prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, además e colocado una barrera protectora, de esa manera nadie sabrán lo que esta pasando en este lugar ni mucho menos sabrán que estamos aquí, pero no puedo mantenerla mucho tiempo debes darte prisa. _

– _ehh si claro lo haré (cerraba su puño y parecía totalmente segura de lo que hacia pero…), pero dime una cosa, que es lo tengo que hacer (con una gotita en la cabeza) --!!!!! (Sailor Cosm cae al suelo y su cara muestra una gota enorme en todo su rostro) si no lo sabias por que no lo dijiste antes mmmm ¬¬ tienes que transformarte en Sailor Moon., deberás concentrar tu poder, de manera que establezcas una conexión con la estrella de Yokokana – _

_-oooh haberlo dicho antes, déjamelo a mi, ETERNAL SAILOR MOON TRANSFORMACION!!!!!...-_

-------------------------------------------

_**En otra parte…**_

Las Sailor Scouts del sistema solar interno corrían por las calles oscuras de Tokio, junto a ellas 2 lindos gatos seguían su paso _– Sailor Mercury, sabes donde se encuentra Serena –_ decía la chica de fuego, con mucha preocupación _– Es extraño mi computadora no encuentra ningún rastro, pero no pudieron ir muy lejos, tiene que estar en alguna parte, aunque…pude localizar un despliegue de energía cerca de aquí –_ la chica de cabellos rubios se detiene bruscamente _– chicas, seguramente esa energía es de…- _todas se detienen y se muestran bastante pensativas _– Haruka y las demás!!!!!-_ decía la Sailor del trueno bastante alterada – _chicas eso significa que…_(la mirada del gato blanco mostraba mucha preocupación al analizar la situación) _– _mientras que Sailor Mars sin pensarlo dos veces interrumpió al gato con bastante determinación_ – ni siquiera lo pienses Artemis, buscaremos a Serena hasta encontrarla -_ esas palabras hicieron que todos reaccionaran _– tienes razón, tenemos que encontrarla, vamos a ese lugar quizás podremos investigar algo –_ decía Sailor Venus mientras veía con gran determinación y liderazgo a sus compañeras…

_**Cerca de ahí…**_

Tuxedo Mask se encontraba desesperadamente buscando por los cielos a la que era su prometida, aunque claramente se podía ver que algo atormentaba sus pensamientos y así mismo no podía dejar de recordar las palabras que esa extraña mujer había pronunciado, cuestionándose para si una y otra vez por que le daba tanta importancia a algo que para el era evidente _– ella es la mujer con la que viviré para siempre, ella es la persona mas importante para mi, es la madre de mi hija y es la mujer de mi vida, esa es la razón, pero que demonios…por que me siento así, siento que algo esta mal pero ¿que es?… desde que recuerdo siempre e estado a su lado para protegerla siempre he vivido para ello, mi sangre hierve al saber que se encuentra en peligro algo en mi interior me dice que es lo que debo de hacer - _justo en ese momento al mirar por un callejón pudo ver a las 4 outhers increíblemente derrotadas _– pero no puedo creerlo, que es lo que esta ocurriendo, que significa esto –_ cautelosamente el caballero de antifaz se acercaba a la escena, pero inmediatamente pudo percatarse que ninguna de ellas estaba herida _– que es lo que pudo haberles ocurrido, quien fue capas de esto –_ mientras detrás de el se acercaban unas hermosas mujeres a gran velocidad _– Tuxedo Mask, que haces aquí, te encuentras bien???- _la mujer de tacones altos cuestionaba ansiosamente al caballero _– si muchas gracias Sailor Mars, chicas ellas necesitan ayuda algo extraño esta ocurriendo y Serena - _(al decir esto bajaba la cabeza y su semblante se tornaba bastante preocupado) _– no te preocupes, la encontraremos, pero no podemos dejarlas aquí, chicas hay que llevarlas al templo, no se encuentran heridas pero están inconscientes – _era Sailor Venus quien hablaba mientras se acerca a Sailor Saturn para cargarla, al mismo tiempo las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo con sus compañeras.

-------------------------------------------

_**En el planeta de la flores doradas…**_

La princesa Kakiou había salido a su jardín, las flores parecían gustarle, aunque se mostraba angustiada _–(se decía así misma) querida Hitomi, protege a mis estrellas, es lo único que te pido, por favor no las dejes solas en especial a Sailor Figther su corazón esta confundido, necesita aclarar su mente, el tiene un destino y debe cumplirlo, es por eso que decidí te acompañaran (de repente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro) siempre te haz preocupado por las personas, eres muy bondadosa, es por eso que decidiste dejarlos, no querías que algo pudiera pasarle a Kimonku y que ellas no se encontraran aquí si algo malo pasara, pero debes entender que es el momento de que unamos fuerzas y juntos salvemos este mundo tan hermosos (mientras decía esas ultimas palabras suavemente acariciaba las hermosas flores doradas que adornaban el palacio) – _

-------------------------------------------

_**De nuevo en el departamento cercano al parque num. 10…**_

Sailor Moon tenia en sus manos la estrella de Yokokana y aunque no estaba segura de que hacer, se encontraba decidida a intentarlo _–hayyyy espero que esto funcione, pero me pregunto como conectar el cristal de plata con esta estrella???? Oo –_

Sailor Cosm pudo ver con claridad que su princesa no tenia la menor idea de que hacer así que con bastante resignación se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en el hombro de la rubia_ – tienes que escuchar tu corazón solo así el cristal de plata reaccionara y al mismo tiempo la estrella que te entregue uu _– Sailor Moon parecía no muy segura de lo que su compañera decía pero debido a las pocas opciones decidió intentarlo_ – mmmm lo intentare, ( se decía a si misma) escuchar mi corazón, escucharlo_…(serena comenzó a concentrarse al notarlo, Sailor Cosm se alejo de ella ya que una fuerza muy poderosa comenzaba a rodearla)_ pero que es esta extraña sensación que es esta calidez que me rodea _(la estrella que tenia Sailor Moon en su mano comenzaba a brillar cada vez mas intensa, hasta bañar con su intensa luz toda la habitación) _que hermosa luz, es tan calida _(justo al decir eso la luz fue cambiando hasta mostrar el basto universo y enfrente de la chica 12 estrellas, 5 de ellas encendidas con una extraña luz roja muy intensa pero agresiva, mientras que las otras se encontraban apagadas)_ – pero que son esta luces que significan, a pesar de poseer un hermoso resplandor no me siento bien al estar junto a ellas… y ahora que ocurre, que es lo que pasa están desapareciendo, pero aun me siento agobiada, algo me preocupa … ehhhhh este, este es!!!!! el planeta de Seiya, pero que es lo que ocurre algo malo le ocurre se esta llenando de una energía oscura, siento como se llena de odio y rencor, pero y la princesa y los chicos (una extraña luz invade la imagen y transporta a Serena a otra escena) donde estoy, este lugar es muy triste no hay personas y todo parece estar en ruinas que es lo que esta pasando (entonces dos figuras aparecen, una de ellas conocida)_

_-maldito, dime que es lo que quieres, hacer tanto daño y para que?, dime que es lo que pretendes-_

_es curioso eres una Sailor muy fuerte, me diviertes mucho pero dime FIGTHER Por que te empeñas en seguir luchando, por que dar la vida por algo tan repulsivo, por que no te resignas, este mundo me da asco, tan solo ver como lo manejan las personas, son tan entupidos, ni siquiera pueden estar juntos, entre mas tiempo pasa solo buscan la manera de destruirse los unos a los otros, y no se dan cuenta que ese a sido su fin, siguen implorando una salvación, pero? Acaso se la merecen?, son seres inferiores y egoístas! No merecen salvación!, es por eso que el gran Sr. del Caos ha despertado, es el quien merece este mundo, si el es el soberano del universo nunca mas habrá esperanzas, ni sueños, lo único que la gente conocerá será dolor y sufrimiento… ese es el castigo que merecen por su imprudencia!!!! es por eso que debes morir, un ser como tu no merece vivir_, (rápidamente la sombra se encontraba frente a la Sailor acercándose a ella tomando por el cuello apretándola fuertemente)_ yo puedo ver en tu interior, puedo ver la escoria que eres, que vergüenza me das ni siquiera eres capas de luchar por lo que amas (lentamente le susurro al oido, "no te preocupes ella también morirá")-_

la Sailor se encontraba sufriendo pero al escuchar esas palabras, un ultimo aliento vino a ella dejándola ver al ser que a lo lejos se encontraba observando, provocando una ligera sonrisa a pesar del sufrimiento que padecía

Sailor Moon no podía creer lo que veía, no quería creer lo que estaba presenciando, el miedo invadía su corazón, el sufrimiento la vencía, y un desgarrador llanto provoco que cayera rendida por el dolor de su corazón _- ¡Esto es muy cruel! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad, tu no por favor, tu no…SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _El fuerte grito de desesperación hizo que desmayara, creando una fuerte explosión de luz regresándola a donde todo comenzó.

Serena cayo desmayada, Sailor Cosm apareció en ese momento tomándola entre sus brazos – _Sailor Moon despierta, por favor despierta, dime que fue lo que ocurrió?, por favor despierta _– la chica tomaba desesperadamente a Serena mientras que esta comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos _– Seiya, Seiya( su voz era triste e imploraba una respuesta) –_ Sailor Cosm se sorprendió mucho al escuchar ese nombre ya anteriormente había conocido una persona con ese nombre, pero lo mas extraño era la manera tan ansiosa en que Sailor Moon lo llamaba _- Sailor Cosm, dime que fue lo que ocurrió – _la chica se sorprendió bastante ya que al parecer ella tampoco lo sabia _– lo lamento pero no lo se, la estrella de Yokokana solo puede ser vista por ti, solo tu sabes que fue lo que ocurrió, pero puedo decirte que lo que hayas visto, es aquello que la oscuridad oculta, aunque debido a la conexión que tiene con el cristal de plata, puede que muestre aquello que se oculta en tu corazón- _cuando Sailor Moon escucho eso sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, un dolor que jamás había sentido antes, sintió la mayor tristeza que una persona puede sentir, no se explicaba la razón pero por alguna razón sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir y no podían detenerse_ – Sailor Moon que te ocurre, que es lo que pasa dime por favor, que fue lo que viste? – _La chica de cabellos blancos, no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante la situación, y mucho menos pudo dejar de notar que su compañera estaba sufriendo mucho y eso la angustiaba, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerla ya la estimaba y le dolía mucho verla sufrir _"pero que le ocurre, que es lo que la hace sufrir, que es ese sentimiento tan fuerte"_

Serena se encontraba agachada, no podía dejar de llorar y aquella imagen no podía salir de su memoria, lo único que podía ver era el rostro de ese chico que a pesar de estar agonizando, su ultimo aliento fue para sonreírle _– Seiya, por que Seiya eso es muy cruel, por favor Seiya, eso tuvo que haber sido un sueño, eso no puede ser real, Seiya no me hagas esto yo…yo te necesito_ (esto fue lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar, lo único que siguió después era un desgarrador llanto, que a medida que aumentaba y sin darse cuenta formaba un fuerte resplandor blanco que emanaba de su pecho, sus labios solo pronunciaban un nombre, el cual no podía dejar de repetir.

_-pero que es lo que ocurre esta luz, esta luz, yo se que es esta luz, pero por que ella esta…(la luz comenzó a crecer se hizo tan fuerte que cegó los ojos violetas que la observaban)_

_**Justo en ese instante un chico que se encontraba en un lugar muy lejano…**_

_**- QUE ES ESTA LUZ, YO…YO LA CONOSCO, ERES TU, QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE ESTAS…LLAMANDOME… BOMBON… TU ESTAS SUFRIENDO… **_(un calido resplandor comenzó a resplandecer del cuerpo de Seiya, haciendo se mas fuerte cada segundo, cegando toda visión, hasta desaparecer junto con el chico-

_Hola como están, espero bien, bueno aquí esta mi 4º capitulo, espero les guste cambie la estructura de la historia pero me pareció mas conveniente así, aunque me gustaría saber su opinión, díganme que redacción les gusta mas , espero su respuesta ehhhh, jejejeje bueno cuídense mucho, agradezco mucho que dejen reviews ya que eso me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo, solo espero no defraudarlos, y esperen el próximo capitulo un encuentro va a presenciarse pero demonios hay un inconveniente, el chico del antifaz esta ahí mmmmm oO veamos como se quitara de en medio, jejejejeje tendré que pensarlo, pero les aseguro que será difícil para todos, pero muy emocionante._

_Y por otra parte solo quiero comentarles que a mi juicio Darien no puede salir tan rápido de la vida de Serena ya que pues ustedes saben "el amor eterno y toda la cosa" pero en esta historia las cosas no serán así, S&S estarán juntos pero les costara mucho trabajo, y pues espero que quede mas o menos claro por que tanto relajo con Sailor Cosm y Serena, aunque hay un pequeño detallito que espero noten, bueno cuídense mucho, y de nuevo agradezco a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leerme, y a la gente que me anima a continuar, es por eso que le pide continúen apoyándome, me gusta mucho leerlos ___

_Bueno después de tanta charla me despido, cuídense mucho. Ciao_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, un nuevo capítulo, disfrutenlo!

Capítulo 5.

Noche estrellada.

El guardián de la estrella fugaz sentía como una hermosa calidez lo embriagaba, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, sabía que tenía un encuentro, un encuentro inesperado.

¡El lago! … Después de unos segundos entendió, corrió, corrió muy deprisa al lago que se encontraba en las entrañas del viejo bosque de la ciudad.

Sus ojos más sorprendidos que nunca apreciaban el hermoso cuerpo cubierto de agua de aquella mujer, dueña de cada uno de sus pensamientos. Las telas que portaba se habían ajustado perfectamente al cuerpo de la rubia y en algunas partes dejaba ver pequeñas transparencias que enseguida atrajeron los ojos de aquel corazón joven.

Serena solo pudo sonreír para después caer exhausta por el largo viaje que había realizado. El chico se apresuró a tomarla antes de que ella pudiera hacerse daño. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era ella, y se encontraba entre sus brazos, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, aunque fuera por breves momentos.

¿Pero?, que hace ella aquí, no podías dejar de hacerte esa pregunta Seiya, aunque su presencia te hiciera completamente feliz, te preocupaba la razón y empezaste a hacer suposiciones que dentro tu ligereza terminaron por desesperarte, pero que va, eras feliz.

Seiya por supuesto llevó a Serena al palacio donde en cuestión de minutos la Princesa, Maker y Hiller estarían enteradas de lo sucedido.

La princesa guardo silencio pero dentro de ella confusión e intranquilidad la atormentaban.

Hiller y Maker estaban feliz de poder ver a Serena ya que esa chiquilla se había convertido en alguien especial.

Pero si hablábamos de encantamientos, el joven Seiya se encontraba hechizado, hipnotizado por la visita, no se despego ni un solo momento de Serena y a cada oportunidad entraba a su habitación para asegurarse que no fuese uno más de sus sueños.

Serena paso unas horas descansando hasta que pudo incorporarse, al poner un poco de atención al entorno, se encontraba en una habitación muy hermosa, hermosos tapetes y bellas cortinas y al fondo un piano… ¡Pero claro! Sus mejillas ahora se tornaron carmesí, lo había visto, unos segundos a su llegada, pero ¿porqué?, tu cuerpo empezaba a temblar, podías sentir una calidez envolvente permanente en tu cuerpo, será acaso que el te habrá llevado hasta esa habitación, que extraña sensación, el cuerpo nunca ha mentido a nadie, si Serena, es por el y ahora no podrás negarlo más.

Pero que dices, Serena, estás aquí por esa espantosa visión, Seiya, tienes que contárselo, tienes que protegerlo.

Se dirige a la puerta y al mismo tiempo.

Bombon, aaaaaaaah!

SK. -Te despertaste, me alegra mucho, a decir verdad, me alegra mucho que estés aquí Bombon, no se porque razón estás aquí pero eres completamente bienvenida-

Sere – (sonrojada) Muchas gracias Seiya, es muy amable de tu parte, y a decir verdad me alegra mucho poder verte, pensé que nunca más nos volveríamos a ver. Pero Seiya, tengo que hablar contigo, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte y por eso he venido hasta aquí.

Justo en ese momento un estruendo se escucha a las afueras del castillo.

Ambos se miran determinados y cada uno toma sus amuletos de transformación y justamente al momento de iniciar la transformación Seiya empieza a desmayar, - ¿Qué demonios me pasa?-

-Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Una fuerte explosión alerta a ambos, esta vez, es más cerca del lugar en donde se encontraban.

-No hay tiempo que perder, corramos Sailor Moon-

-Seiya, ¿pero?-

-Confía en mi Bombon, yo te protegeré, siempre-

Serena comienza a ruborizarse pero firmemente afirma, toma la mano de Seiya y corren juntos al punto de batalla.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y alta figura se encontraba luchando ferozmente con las estrellas guardianas de ese planeta, en una esquina se encontraba la princesa Kakiou lastimada y sin conciencia.

Seiya corrió a su auxilio pero se dio cuenta aquella mujer estaba amenazando aquello que más amaba en el universo.

Tu estúpida niña, porque tus ojos me alteran tanto, quien eres, ¿de donde vienes?, responde (la levanta del cuello y la golpea fuertemente lanzándola del otro lado de la habitación).

Las Sailor Star estaban en el suelo totalmente lastimadas por un ultimo golpe sumamente poderoso de la hermosa mujer.

SK.-Detente, no la toques!, a que has venido? Que quieres?

-Quieres saber quién soy? … soy lo ultimo que verás en esta vida, Yukiko , portadora de la tristeza, ¿puedo ver que en tu corazón escondes muchas cosas, patético, me dan asco pero en especial esa mujer (señaló con uno de sus dedos a la princesa Kakiou)… tu querida princesa morirás, morirás y de tu sangre nacerá el nuevo portador y serán estas manos las que tendrán el placer de verte suplicar de agonía.

En ese momento Sailor Moon se interpone en el camino. – por favor, te pido que te detengas, la princesa Kakiou es una mujer llena de bondad y ella nunca sería capaz de lastimar a nadie, por favor, olvida tu odio y aléjate de este bello planeta-

Yukiko - ¿Qué me aleje? Acaso eres estúpida, no hay razón para ello y además esa mujer es despreciable, esa mujer me robo lo único que tenía en la vida, esa mujer debe sufrir con dolor cada unas de las tristezas que pasé por su culpa, apártate niña tonta.

Serena no se movió y en ese instante, la mujer sin pensarlo la tomo del cuello para estrangularte – te lo he dicho, esa mujer morirá y tu nada puedes hacer, morirás por tu imprudencia –

Justo en ese momento Seiya logra levantarse y al ver la escena corre hasta la mujer para empujarla y lograr que soltara a Serena.

La hermosa mujer toma por el cuello a Seiya, empieza a estrangularlo y golpearlo sin piedad, Serena a lo lejos con poca energía, observa a su alrededor, las Sailor Star Lights están al borde de la muerte, la princesa Kakiou esta inconciente y ¡Seiya!... esa escena, es Seiya, el esta…

Yukiko – Es impresionante tu fortaleza, cuéntame, ¿porqué no te resignas?, no hay nada más que hacer, este mundo no tiene salvación porque las personas así lo han elegido, muere, muere ahora.

Con un poco de energía el joven logra dirigir una mirada a Serena, esos hermosos ojos azules están llorando …

Serena queda pasmada y en ese momento una impresionante luz brota de su cuerpo inundando todo el espacio, la malvada mujer desaparece y Seiya cae al piso …


	6. Un punto, el sueño que traspasa

CAPÍTULO VI

… UN PUNTO …

… del sueño que traspasa el tiempo…

Blanco, que tranquilidad, el cuerpo flota y entonces, despierta, Serena abre tus ojos…

El sol comenzaba a salir, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, el viento fresco de la mañana recorría cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, su cabello largo y dorado brillaba como nunca, cubriendo exquisitamente su delicada espalda delineando perfecto la curva de su esbelto y definido cuerpo, lentamente comenzaba a despertar, con un sentimiento de infinito placer, un mañana fresca y refrescante.

Al girar un poco su cuerpo pudo notar que el otro lado de la cama estaba vació… vació… no hay nadie a tu lado Serena…

Pero por supuesto, eres un panda dormilón.

Buenos días, Bombón, un hermoso hombre entraba al cuarto con una charola de comida en mano, con nada más que unos entallados boxers y una hermosa y brillante sonrisa.

La chica desnuda en la cama, con nada más que una sabana blanca, sólo pudo responder con una cálida sonrisa.

¿pero qué tenemos aquí?... un poco de jugo, algo de fruta y por supuesto un poco de café, el desayuno perfecto –

mientras tu estés a mi lado, todo será perfecto-

entonces nunca deberías separarte de mi, que suerte tienes Bombón-

¿a sí?, vaya deberías mostrarme que tan afortunada soy, abre la boca cariño –

mmm acaso me estás retando Bombón-

no por supuesto que no, es sólo que me gustaría ver lo afortunada que soy-

¡entonces es un reto!-

puedes verlo como quieras- la chica se levanta de la cama y lentamente besa el cuello del chico de brillantes ojos azules.

Serena empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, con lentos y delicados pasos, dejando a la luz su cuerpo desnudo, su hermoso cuerpo, delineado perfectamente por sus caderas y pechos que mataban al chico enfrente de ella, pero quien definitivamente no podía contenerse ante esa maravillosa sonrisa, esa que le afirmaban ser el único amante furtivo y eterno que nunca se cansaría de hacer monumentos a la mujer que amaba.

Me parece que podemos terminar el desayuno después –

El chico se levanto para tomar por la espalda a Serena quien con los ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa recibían el amoroso gesto de su amado.

Una sublime muestra de amor estaba por comenzar en una pequeña parte del universo.

-No te detengas por favor-

-Lo que sea, por ti mi querida Serena-

"Puedes sentirlo, este sentimiento de plenitud y embriaguez que te envuelven y protegen, esta seguridad y confianza, puedes sentir como llena cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta extasiar el más mínimo de tus detalles, es tuyo, cada uno de estos momentos te pertenece y tu le perteneces, su alma se complementan, lo necesitas, el hace que todo tenga sentido, te embriaga, te enloquece, lo amas, lo amas a cada segundo, en cada beso, en cada mirada, en cada sonrisa"

-Te amo –

-Yo también te amo –

-¿Quieres una taza de café?-

-Eso sería muy lindo-

Suena el teléfono

yo contesto… Hola, Serena y Seiya se encuentran muy ocupados en este momento, favor de dejar su mensaje y a la brevedad nos comunicaremos, buen día …

¡Seiya! Deja de comportarte como un niño-

Taiki, que gusto me da escucharte!, si dime?

No puedo creerlo, en fin, Amy insistió que los llamará, me parece que quiere que nos reunamos lo antes posible para planear la bienvenida de las chicas-

Bien, me parece perfecto, te parece si comemos juntos en el viejo café de la cuarta?

Si por supuesto

Bien entonces nos vemos

Hasta luego

-Quien era cariño?

-Taiki, nos veremos con Amy y el en el café de la cuarta esta tarde

-Perfecto, me encanta la idea y entonces ….

¿Que pasa? Por que estoy desapareciendo, que ocurre? …

"Tomarías una decisión para cambiar tu destino"

Un ciudad hermosa, llena de majestuoso jardines, majestuosas columnas y la luna alumbrando la velada con su calido resplandor, era el ambiente de aquella majestuosa noche.

Un baile, la princesa Serenity celebraría su XVIº cumpleaños, visitantes de todos los planetas estarían aquí para celebrar con la hermosa princesa quien juraban tenía poderes inimaginables y cuya belleza solo podía compararse con su bondadoso corazón.

La realeza de todos los planetas de la Galaxia se encontraban allí, pero en especial tres jóvenes espectacularmente guapos llegaban al encuentro.

Encantadores, elegantes, hermosos, delicados, elocuentes, eran uno de los tantos elogios que recibían sin presunción.

Se decía que uno de ellos era el portador de la luz más brillante del universo y que su misión sería brindar esperanza cuando no hubiera más que oscuridad en el universo, el portador de la estrella más brillante del universo entero, Seiya Kou era su nombre, alto, fornido y espectacularmente apuesto.

Pero por supuesto este encantador muchacho no se encontraba sólo, junto a el, sus hermanos, de quienes se decía de cada uno portadores de las estrellas doradas. Su misión, proteger y defender aquello que fuese importante.

-Vaya, una fiesta más con ridículas personas y aburridos bailes-

-Vamos Yaten, sabes que nuestro deber como representantes de nuestro pais es crear vínculos diplomáticos y asistir a esto eventos-

-Además nunca sabes que puedes encontrar en estos lugares, por ejemplo, que tal si miran a su derecha- Decía el chico de ojos azules.

Por aquellos jardines descendían de diferentes carruajes las princesas de los planetas del sistema solar, Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter venían llegando.

Taiki - Dicen que la princesa del planeta Mercurio es de extrema astucia e inteligencia, al parecer su planeta es sumamente avanzado en tecnología y no solo eso sus habitantes son fieles defensores de la vida en general, amantes de la naturaleza y protectores de los animales, una mujer muy interesante, he escuchado-

Yaten – Pues a mi me parece de los más aburrida –

Seiya – Las que vienes detrás son las princesas del planeta Júpiter y Marte, se dice que su poder es impresionante, su fuerza mental y física solo se compara con la belleza de sus planetas-

Yaten – Y quien es la mujer rubia que viene detrás-

Taiki - A pues, ella es la líder de los planetas del sistema solar, su fuerza y determinación son realmente reconocida, además de que su belleza es famosa en cada uno de los rincones de la galaxia, alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de conversar con ella, me parece una mujer muy determinada y segura, excelente líder a decir verdad.

Yaten – Pues a mi me parece de lo más normal, podemos darnos prisa, este tipo de eventos me causan dolor de cabeza-

-Lamentamos que su estancia en el Palacio de la Luna no sea de agrado, si usted gusta Príncipe Yaten del planeta Zafiro, haremos todo lo posible para mejorar su estancia- Detrás de ellos se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco, ojos violeta y una esplendida figura.

Es chico de verdes ojos no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera pudo voltear, en cambio, su hermano mayor intervino en la penosa situación.

Taiki- disculpe las molestias que mi querido hermano a causado, discúlpenos por favor embajadora, su hospitalidad es digna de felicitarse, nunca antes había presenciado tal belleza y cortesía, le aseguro que nuestra estancia es encantadora.

-Espero que así sea, con permiso, espero que disfruten la velada-

Los chicos se inclinan ante la hermosa mujer quien lentamente se retira.

-Esta vez si que hablaste de más- Seiya no podía dejar de reírse

-La próxima vez, sería mejor que cuidaras tus comentarios- decía Taiki con un tono bastante serio – ella es la embajadora de la Luna y además se dice que su estrella protectora es el Sol, cuya fortaleza es inimaginable, por supuesta es una mujer delicada e inteligente, su educación no me sorprende, por algo es la persona responsable de mantener las relaciones estables en la galaxia, me sorprende que estuviera en los jardines, me pregunto que estaría haciendo-

Yaten – pues ella si me parece una mujer hermosa, espero poder disculparme apropiadamente, además…

Mientras tanto… en los pasillos del castillo se encontraba la princesa Serenity, la hermosa luz de la Luna.

Reina Serenidad – Hija, dime hay algo que te preocupa, porque estás tan triste-

Serenity – Tuve un sueño madre, un sueño terrible-

R. S. – quieres contármelo?

S.- es de aquellos que se aman, de aquellos que no deben amarse y deben olvidarse para toda la eternidad, no te parece demasiado cruel madre, olvidar al ser que más amas, olvidarlo para siempre?...

R.S. – mi pequeña, tu no debes preocuparte, siempre y cuando tu corazón sea fuerte y con valor, lucharás hasta el último momento por aquello que amas, por que no olvides, que antes que cualquier cosa, tu corazón es a quien debes cuidar y proteger.

Serenity sonrió para después con más ánimo dirigirse al salón principal donde todos estaban esperando.

Mientras tanto… en una de las salas del palacio …

Príncipe Endimión, que gusto me da verlo, me pregunto si esta noche será divertida - decía un hermoso chico de cabellos dorados, cuya fama era inquebrantable, apuesto, generoso, muy atractivo y una de las personas más fuertes en toda la galaxia, uno de los dos mejores espadachines jamás antes visto y por supuesto un príncipe, el príncipe del planeta Urano.

Eso depende, Príncipe Urano.

Vaya, pero si ustedes no pierden el tiempo en empezar esos juegos de niños, al menos esta noche será entretenida – decía una bella mujer cuyo planeta era nada menos que Neptuno, la brillante, talentosa y poderosa princesa del Planeta Neptuno, el planeta marino.

El príncipe Endimión, quien posee una de las mejores técnicas en la espada se disponía a blandir su espada ya que su oponente no sería fácil de vencer.

Y así un interesante combate estaba a punto de comenzar.

Ambos caballeros blandían sus espadas con tal elegancia y finura que aquello podría ser una de las escenas más hermosas de la noche.

Una danza de fuerza y elegancia estaba comenzando, todos los presentes acudían a ver tal encuentro.

Agilidad inimaginable, dos espadas perfectas chocando una con otra de manera magistral, un combate digno de dioses, sus miradas brillaban, su espíritu de batalla podría derrotar un ejercito entero…

Qué pasará entonces Urano, pasaremos toda la eternidad peleando en una batalla épica los espadachines más fuertes de toda la galaxia?

O bien, puedes rendirte y aceptar tu derrota.

Mientras el combate se realizaba, dentro de los espectadores, Seiya se encontraba muy interesado, observando cada uno de los detalles, quien a su vez era observado por la mujer de cabellos asua marina con sumo detenimiento.

Seiya rápidamente se percata de la situación, la mira y una fuerte energía sacude el ambiente.

En ese momento Michiru decide abandonar el encuentro.

Urano por su parte quien estaba dando un digno espectáculo se da cuenta que lo más importante para el no se encontraba más a su lado, justo en ese momento detiene el combate.

-Creo que el final lo ha definido alguien más fuerte que tu o yo, o no lo crees Urano.

-Por supuesto, sonriendo dulcemente, hasta luego Endimión.

Urano sale de la multitud. _/ Si claro, Michiru! Haha/_

Endimión da la espalda y procede a envainar su espada, cuando de pronto.

Me gustaría saber si los rumores son cierto, es cierto que la espada que cuida la tierra es la más poderosa de la galaxia, Seiya enfrentaba a Endimión, quizá con un tono arrogante pero con esa seguridad y fortaleza que irritaba a cualquiera.

Y crees que un muchacho como tu pueda estar a la altura de mi espada, te recomiendo que cuides tus palabras, tu oponente es uno de los dos mejores espadachines de la galaxia, ¿qué podría hacer un niño como tu?

Porqué no lo averiguas?

Una feroz batalla entre Príncipes acababa de comenzar, su rivalidad era sumamente exquisita, su intensidad era similar a la de un combate real, como si lo que estuviese en juego fuese lo más preciado en el universo…

Mientras, a lo lejos la joven Princesa de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules observa atenta el encuentro .


	7. Capítulo 7 De la Oscuridad

CAPÍTULO VII. De la oscuridad.

Que hermosa luz, es tan cálida-

Esa luz eres tu –

¿Quién eres tù? –

Soy tu –

¿En verdad? –

Si, somos una, one blood, one life, one –

Seiya – Bombon, ¡abre tus ojos por favor!, ¡por favor ábrelos, abre tus ojos Bombon! … decía el joven de ojos azules cristalinos y desesperados, la angustia de ver al ser más amado muriendo en tus brazos.

Maker y Healer se encontraban a su lado, sus ojos expresaban angustia y al tiempo esperanza de ver a Serena despertar.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Tierra…

¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ella?

Eso creo, decía la chica de cabellos blancos –

Debemos darnos prisa, las cosas son peor de lo que esperaba, si esperamos más tiempo, ella podría –

No lo digas! Decía muy molesta –

Las Sailor Scouts están muy cerca, debemos irnos, debemos darnos prisa, esas chicas también están en grave peligro –

Bien –

Un chico ojos plateados, cabello castaño, hermosa figura, delicadas facciones, alto y un poco despeinado comenzaba a conjugar una especie de magia, a su alrededor una media luna se reflejaba, pero esta era de color rojizo, de pronto Sailor Cosm y el desaparecieron.

..

..

En un lugar oscuro … Yukiko y una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados.

¡Fallaste!, esto es algo que no podemos permitir, eres muy estúpida e incompetente, la tenías en tus manos, esa mujer a la que tanto odias pudo morir en tus manos y la dejaste escapar, eres realmente incompetente, la próxima vez deberas hacerlo mejor, no creo que el este muy contento con la noticia –

Lo sé –

¿Qué pasa, acaso no estas molesta?

Lo estoy, pero, ¿dime que sabes acerca del planeta Kimonku? ¿hay alguna Sailor que tenga poderes extraordinarios?

Pues, alguna vez escuche que la familia real tiene el poder de las estrellas, se dice que en ellos se encuentra la luz más brillante del universo, pero la familia real murió con la última guerra entre portadores hace ya cientos de años, y hasta donde se la familia real murió –

No, no me refería a la familia real, en ese planeta hay algo más-

Bueno, y dime, acaso esa fue la razón de tu fracaso –

No tengo porque hablar contigo de eso (decía indignada) –

Entonces entraba un caballero de brillantes y largos cabellos blancos…

Quizá a ella no debas, pero creo que me gustaría escuchar razones, Linea "le decía a la otra mujer", largo y ocúpate de los prisioneros –

En el planeta Tierra, las outhers

Michiru, ¿la encontraste?

Me temo que si Haruka, y tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de ello, ¿has hablado con Darien?

Así que esta con ellos, parece que tendremos que traer de vuelta nuestra pequeña princesa –

Aun es muy joven –

Y es nuestra princesa y la futura Reina de Tokyo de Cristal –

¿Y es eso justo? –

Que quieres decir Michiru –

Es justo que una niña sea quien cuide del bienestar de un planeta –

Siempre me ha gustado la manera en que dices las cosas, pero ¿sabes?, algún día esa niña se hará la misma pregunta y me temo que eso va a lastimarla mucho, pero lo más me molesta es que ese chico será quien este a su lado –

Quieres mucho a esa niña, ¿verdad? –

En ese momento entra a escena Setsuna

El príncipe parece que también se encuentra bien, hemos estado buscando por toda la ciudad a esa Sailor y parece ser que ha dejado el planeta, mmmm me preocupa mucho su llegada, es algo que no tenía previsto sin embargo me es familiar y se que hace algún tiempo existía una Sailor Scout con los mismos poderes que ella, pero pensé que esa historia era solo una leyenda –

Pues creo que esa mujer no es nuestro principal problema, algo muy grande esta ocurriendo en el universo –

Todos se sorprenden ante la llegada de Sailor Mercury y las demás Sailor Scouts.

Tengo el registro de enormes cantidades de energía moviéndose, algo realmente importante esta ocurriendo en el universo y me temo que la Tierra estará fuera de ello, decía el pequeño gato blanco –

¿Han encontrado el paradero de Serena? Preguntaba Sailor Mars

Si, se encuentra en el planeta Kimonku, el planeta de las flores doradas-

Al termino de esas palabras, un incomodo silencio inundo la sala, no solo porque eso significaba que Serena se encontraba en posible peligro y que una nueva Sailor había aparecido, todos los presentes sabían que Serena se encontraba con Seiya y eso es algo que el soberano de la Tierra sabía perfectamente y al parecer lo preocupaba.

Bien tenemos que ir por ella, decía Setsuna, pero al mismo tiempo me preocupa esa situación, la Tierra puede estar en grave peligro y sin la Princesa es nuestro deber proteger este planeta –

Yo ire por Serena, decía Darien –

No, el soberano de la Tierra debe permanecer en este Planeta, cuyo deber es proteger, decía Haruka con un tono dominante –

Pero Haruka, Mars hablo de inmediato –

Nosotras juramos traer de vuelta a la princesa, Haruka y yo partiremos de inmediato, Setsuta y Hotaru buscaran en el Sistema Solar sobre los acontecimientos energéticos y …

No será así, Darien tiene derecho de ir por Serene, acaso se les ha olvidado que ella es su novia, decía Sailor Mercury (haha por supuesto que no Emi, si eso fuera no estaría haciendo una historia para borrar semejante hecho n_n)

Esto es más grande que mi relación con Serena, si bien es cierto que nuestro futuro juntos será el futuro de un nuevo mundo, ese mundo no existe ahora y es mi responsabilidad cuidar de las personas, mi deber es estar en la Tierra –

Pensé que diría eso Príncipe, le juramos traer de vuelta a la princesa lo más pronto posible –

En ese caso yo las acompañaré –

Y yo también iré –

Decian Venus y Mercury.

Serena es la Princesa, pero ella significa más que eso para nosotras, ella es nuestra amiga y ella es la persona más importante para nosotras –

Así es, nosotros iremos con ustedes porque ella nos necesita - Finalizo Mercury con mucha determinación –

Sailor Mars con unos ojos cristalinos no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, al parecer se encontraba muy desconcertada a lo que Júpiter reacciono y prefirió responder.

En ese caso Mars y yo nos quedaremos aquí, alguien tiene que proteger al Príncipe y al planeta, ya que este es nuestro hogar y es un lugar muy importante para nosotras, al finalizar esas palabras dirigió una mirada de soporte a su amiga –

Que podemos hacer ante esas palabra, no estas de acuerdo Michiru? –

Bien, entonces es hora de partir, por favor Príncipe confié en nosotras, chicas confiamos en ustedes, Setsuna y Hotaru cuídense mucho por favor y chicas es hora de irnos.

Sailor Mercury, decía Sailor Mars al tiempo de tomar la mano de su amiga … por favor dile a Serena que es una niña muy tonta, decía eso a la par de que sus amables ojos brotaban lágrimas, en su mirada había confusión y mucha frustración ya que ella era quien mejor conocía a Serena Tsukino.

En el planeta de las Flores …

Seiya lloraba desesperadamente con Serena en los brazos, habían pasado ya varías horas desde que ella colapso, lo último que recuerdan es que todos estaban al borde de la muerte, Sailor Moon emitió una energía muy poderosa que desvió la mirada de la enemiga quien estaba a punto de matar a Seiya.

Esta mujer resistió al ataque y se dirigió hacia la joven de cabellos dorados a quien golpeo hasta dejar inconsciente y a un punto de clavar un su pecho una de sus espadas, la joven emitió una luz aun más poderosa, de sus ojos brotaron unas lágrimas, su cuerpo se movió por si sólo, comenzó a dañar con su energía a la mujer, la hermosa y amenazante mujer comenzó a gritar, el dolor en su cuerpo era algo monstruoso, Serena no habría sus ojos, solo de ellos brotaban lágrimas, la mujer comenzó a sentir no solo dolor en su cuerpo, su mente también comenzaba a ser perturbada, en ese momento la luz emitida por Serena desapareció todo se encontraba en absoluta oscuridad, la mujer gritaba de desesperación, parecía por un instante que dentro de esos gritos se escondía una súplica de muerte.

El miedo y la frustración invadieron a Seiya quien no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, la persona más hermosa en el universo estaba emitiendo una energía diferente, esa mujer que tanto amaba y admiraba ahora lucía escalofriante, pero sumamente triste, lo cual lastimo mucho a Seiya, ya que no había cosa en este mundo que pudiese herirlo más que el dolor de su Bombon, ahora lo sabía, entonces él se levanta y con mucho esfuerzo fija su mirada en Serena y empieza a rogarle que se detenga, empieza a concentrar sus pensamientos en el pasado, en sus momentos juntos, en su pecho una intensa luz comenzaba a brillar, hasta ser sumamente fuerte, esa luz baño toda la habitación y cuando por fin pudo ver algo, Yukiko no estaba más ahí y Serena se encontraba en el sueño, con muchas heridas, con sangre en su cuerpo e inconsciente.

Seiya corrió a tomarla por los brazos, ella no respiraba, su cuerpo estaba sumamente dañado, los ataques de esa mujer habían sido realmente fuertes y despiadados, su itnención definitivamente era matar a Serena de una manera muy cruel, y acaso lo había logrado?

Seiya sostenía en sus brazos a Serena, no la soltaría, no podía haber muerte, no ella, no ella enfrente de sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada, no ella, no la mujer de su vida, no su Bombon.

Seiya gritaba de dolor, lloraba con desesperación y rogaba que ella despertará, el sentimiento era tal que Maiker y Healer lloraban a su lado tratando de hacer un milagro.

…

Hola a todos los lectores, les agradezco mucho a todos su tiempo, sus comentarios y sus ánimos, les pido una disculpa si he tardado mucho en actualizar, este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir, el capitulo anterior a mi parecer fue muy intenso y no encontraba la manera de mantener el ritmo, pero bueno por fin salió, les agradezco su paciencia, espero les guste este capítulo y pronto habrá capítulo 9, lo prometo.

Con cariño, Rena.


End file.
